


Set Your World on Fire Every Once in Awhile

by bottombeeb



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, Engaged, Established Relationship, F/M, Girl!Pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombeeb/pseuds/bottombeeb
Summary: “You set the kitchen on fire?!”“Just a little, but it means we can start the remodeling sooner, right?”Drabble #3 of our Ot3 Drabble Collection





	Set Your World on Fire Every Once in Awhile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandon/gifts).



> Title from "Best That I Can" by Vance Joy

"There's something I should warn you about," is how she had greeted him, opening the door before Patrick had even turned the key in the lock.

Of all the crazy things that Pete does, Patrick hadn't been expecting her admission. 

“You set the kitchen on fire?!” he repeats, a level of desperation (or maybe it's panic) in his voice. 

A sheepish look crosses her face, but Patrick just stares, waiting for her to laugh, waiting for her to say she's joking. 

“Just a little, but it means we can start the remodeling sooner, right?” she asks, eyes bright even though she still looks a bit uncomfortable under his gaze, standing awkwardly in the doorway. 

Patrick doesn't respond to that, just pushes past her and into their apartment. The entire place smells strange. There's char and smoke in the scent but also something he can't identify. When he reaches the entryway to their kitchen he freezes. And stares. And stares. With a heavy sigh, he closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, knowing a headache is coming on without even feeling it.

The place is ruined. Everything's black and broken, half of it missing and the other half in pieces. Microwave. Stove. Oven. Fridge. Countertop. Everything.

"Someone from the building showed up with a fire extinguisher, but by the time the firemen showed up, most everything was gone," Pete explains from someone behind him, voice not at all reflecting the gravity of the situation.

He opens his eyes again and surveys the room once again, like maybe it'll magically fix itself.

"Jesus, what happened?" he asks, trying to wrap his brain around everything, "what were you doing?"

"Cooking," Pete responds simply, a smile in her voice that irks Patrick. 

He turns to look at her, standing there looking a bit embarrassed, but mostly not that concerned at all. Except there's a look in her eye, a weird way shes holding herself that Patrick cant identify. 

"Petra, this isn't a joke," he says firmly, her full name slipping out with seriousness, "how are we going to pay for this?"

She at least has the decency to frown at that. Their plan wasn't start the remodeling until after the wedding, and sure they could start early, but the money they had started saving won't be enough to cover a full remodel of the kitchen right now. Especially not with so much of their time, energy, and money going towards planning for next month. 

Pete shrugs, not looking at him, but the action makes her wince. Patrick would write it off as just a reaction to his words, except something catches his eye as she runs a hand through her hair. He steps closer and grabs her hand, turning it in his gentle grip so he can see the bandage pressed to her wrist.

"What happened?" he asks, voice gentler than it was before.

He looks up at her and she gives a small smile, discomfort clear in her hesitant eyes.

"It was a big fire," is all she says, and that's when the reality finally catches up to him. 

There was a fire. A big one. Big enough to ruin their kitchen, to warrant a visit from the fire department. And Pete was in the middle of it. 

"Shit are you okay?" Trick asks, eyes sweeping up and down over his fiancée, concern clear on his face, "I should've asked before, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I know I fucked up," she responds with a wry smile on her face. 

Patrick leans in to give her a quick kiss, feeling the upturn of her lips and the taste of her smile. He loves her so much, he doesn't know what he would have done if she had gotten seriously injured. When he pulls back he looks down at her hand in his, at the bandage there.

"Did you get burned?" Trick asks, concern and worry on his face without a sign of lingering irritation or frustration in his features. 

"Yeah a bit on my wrist," Pete says, pausing a moment before continuing, "and on my side when my shirt caught on fire."

Patrick feels his eyes go wide and the panic start to rise in his chest, but Pete is quick to keep talking.

“But I’m fine! Really, I’m fine Trick. I’m not dead and I’m not dying,” she says out in a rush, trying to calm him down before she sighs dramatically and looks forlornly over towards the window, “but aren’t we all dying?”

Patrick rolls his eyes and Pete laughs loudly, making everything seem normal for just a moment. But then Patrick looks at her and realizes just how much he could have lost today. Pete seems to be making light of the whole situation, but Trick knows he could have lost his best friend.

With two hands on her face, Patrick pulls Pete in for another kiss, feeling her hands on his arms. It makes his chest feel warm and his lips tingle. The kiss lingers, and even when they break apart, they don't move far, Patrick just pressing their foreheads together. 

"I love you," he says simply, heart lighting up at the way she smiles at him. 

"I love you too," she responds, leaning in to nip at his bottom lip with a little bite. 

Patrick pulls back a bit, but not too far. He wants to help but he doesn't know how. The apartment and the kitchen can wait, Pete is his main priority. 

"Do you need to ice it? Can I help?" he asks, but she just shakes her head.

"They told me not to use ice, but I should keep it dry and change the bandages if they get wet," she explains, and Patrick is hit with a wave of guilt for not checking on her as soon as he got home. 

He nods and she smiles at him, something reassuring and sweet.

"But my biggest concern right now is that I'm  _ hungry, _ " she whines and Patrick chuckles lightly at her tone.

He glances in the direction of their blackened kitchen and then his eyes travel back to his girl. 

"I guess we're gonna be eating out for awhile, huh?" he says with a little laugh.

Pete doesn't laugh. She just smirks, something dark and mischievous in her eyes.

"Oh I know something you can eat out," she teases, attempting a wink and achieving that endearing blink of hers. 

Internally, Patrick rolls his eyes, but externally he just smirks back at her. There's a reason he loves this girl. 

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" he responds, one of his hands sliding its way up her leg and onto her hip.

Pete leans in for a kiss and Patrick tries to meet her, but she stops just shy of his lips. 

"How about you order us some Chinese food, and I'll show you while we wait?" 

Patrick can't argue with that. And he smiles because he knows that even with the disaster he came home to, everything's gonna be alright. 


End file.
